


Fnightmare With Mark

by GirlWonder26



Category: FiveNightsAtFreddys - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWonder26/pseuds/GirlWonder26
Summary: Jessica has been trapped in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for some time now, ever since the man with the purple hoodie, whom she refers to as Purple Guy, kidnapped her from her home in the dead of the night. She has struggled there for some time, never allowed to leave during the day because of Purple Guy, and never able to leave at night because of the security guards and her lack of a place to go. Then, one night, she meets a security guard that's different from all the rest....his name is Mark Fischbach.





	1. Who's There?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello INTERNET!!! This is my first post on AO3, and I hope you all like it! I kinda came up with this in my car while on the way to Freddy's Frozen Custard and Steakburgers. Anyways, I'll get out of the way, and let me know if you like it! Thanks! ~GirlWonder

I wake up in my corner with my blanket cast to the side, and feeling like I'm going to set my clothes on fire. This immediately worries me, seeing as the halls as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza are always drafty and cold. I start to stretch while sitting, then freeze, hearing a voice echo faintly down the hall.

"In all my dreams I see...."

I stand and lean against the wall for support, surprised by my inability to balance while standing. There must be a new security guard in the main office. I grimace as I remember my past with the security guards working the night shift. I shake my head and follow the singing to the main hall.

"I'm armed with more than a light..."

Maybe it's because I'm so hot and tired, but I think it's great that he's armed and that someone has finally figured out the animatronics' killer nature. If he's armed, he should be fine until 6 AM, and maybe he can protect me as well if I don't blow it like I have in the past, not intentionally of course. I race for the main office at the end of the hall.

"Cause I'm surviving five nights!"

I round the corner into the office, and stumble, falling to the floor.

"You're not Foxy."

I look up, and see a man who looks to be in his twenties, holding a gun.

"No, I'm not-"

My stomach starts to feel  _wrong_.

"Oh, shit. Be right back."

I stagger to my feet and race off. Just outside the main office door, I lose the only piece of pizza I managed to grab to eat today. After regaining my composure, I walk back into the room. As I enter, I trip over my own feet. I see a blur as the man moves, presumable to try to help me, and I hear a loud bang. Pain explodes in my right leg, and that's the last thing I remember.  
  
(A/N: Hi guys, just wanted to first of all say thanks for clicking on this story in the first place, and secondly let me know what you think. I'm going to add on soon, at least if people like it. Thanks so much, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Buh-bye! :) )


	2. Out of This Nightmare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey INTERNET!!! Thanks for reading this fanfic of mine. I hope you like it, and I'm sorry the first one was so short! Hopefully this one will be a bit longer! Thanks ~GirlWonder

I wake up, and I can immediately tell that I'm sitting up. The next thing that registers is the pain in my leg. I look down, and see that my leg is wrapped in bandages that are covered with a few spots on them. I look up, and see the man intently watching the cameras while occasionally glancing at the doors. I hear a faint echo down the hall from the door nearest to me. I lunge at the door, hitting the button for all I'm worth. The door goes down, and right after it hits the floor, Foxy bangs on it. I saved us, but the sudden movement upset my leg. I simply sit there for a few minutes as my leg throbs, then relax, my back against the wall. 

"How did you know that Foxy was coming?"

"Sounds. They give away more than those screens do, especially if you've been here as long as I have."

"How long HAVE you been here?"

"I-I've lost track....I'm Jessica by the way."

"Wait, you're Jessica? You've been missing for over a year!"

"Really? I never would've guessed. So, who are you?"

"I'm Mark. How did you end up here?"

"A-a man. He wore a purple hoodie, and he kidnapped me. He brought me here, and told me if I left, he would kill me. He's here every day, and I've never been able to leave at night."

"Why can't you leave at night?"

"The night guard never trust me, thinking that I'm some animatronic or a loony come to kill them."

"Oh, well, I guess this place  _does_ do that to you."

"Yeah....Other door! I hear Chika!"

Mark speed-rolls over on the chair, and manages to lock Chika out. Then, I hear the clock chime six, and sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"You can go now, I guess. I'll see ya around sometime, y'know, if you decide to come back."

"No, you're coming with me. Nobody deserves to live in this hell-hole for anywhere near five nights, let alone a frickin' year. Besides, you need to get that leg checked out, especially seeing as the bullet is still in there."

"Okay, but what will you tell the others?"

"Shit, you're right...When we get back to my place, I'll skype with my friends to see what they think."

Mark helps me out to his car, and into the passenger seat. Then, he climbs in and starts the engine. We spend the ride to his place in silence, and I occasionally wince when he hits a rough spot on the road or a sharp turn. Finally, we arrive at Mark's house and he shows me to the bathroom. I quickly shower, being mindful of my leg, and get dressed in some clothes that Mark lets me borrow. Soon, I come out wearing some sweatpants, and a warfstache t-shirt. My hair, which I previously believed was a very dark brown, turns out to be golden-brown with a few blonde streaks here and there. Mark's already at his computer while on the sofa, and I sit next to him. He's on Skype already, calling Bob, Wade, and Jack. They all answer at the same time.

"Top-o-the Mornin' to ya, Mark! Who's the lady?"

"Yeah, Mark. Spill, who's your friend?"

"Guys, this is Jessica."

"Hi."

"Wow, ye're really chill about this. Most girls would be fangirling like crazy, but ye're cool as a potato."

"I think the saying is 'cool as a cucumber' Jack."

"Yeah, but I'm Irish, and I say it's potato!"

"Alright, but....why would I be fangirling?"

"Mark, ye doof! Ye never fooking told her?!"

"No, I didn't, so what?"

"You never told me what?"

"We're famous youtubers, lass!"

"Yeah, where do you live, under a rock?"

"Guys, leaver her alone."

"No Mark, I want to know why she doesn't know this."

"Well, would being trapped inside a restaurant with killer animatronics be a decent answer?"

They all just stare at me as I look unblinkingly at my lap, trying not to cry.

"Mark, is this.....true?"

"Yes, she was stuck there for a year. Now, to the point of this skype call. When Jessica came into the main office, I thought she was Foxy, but I came to my senses after she fell. She left and threw up, came back into the room, and tripped. I tried to help her, but the gun I was holding fell and went off. Long story short, she has a bullet in her right leg, and we don't know what to do. I could take her to a doctor, but there would be questions about what happened, and we don't know how they would take what happened."

Bob spoke up first.

"First of all, smooth, secondly, let's come over and take a look first."

The others nodded, and after a bit of discussion, they agreed to meet us at eleven at Mark's house later in the day. Mark logged off and turned off the computer as I yawned. 

"I'll get you some blankets and a pillow. Later, we'll decide what to do."

I nod, but end up falling asleep before Mark gets back.  
  
(A/N: Hey, guys. Just wanted to say thanks again for clicking on the story, let alone reading both chapters! I know it's kinda long, but hey, I just started, and I'm trying to get the ball rolling so that I can keep coming up with where I want this to go. Anyways, if you like it, let me know in the comments, and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter. Buh-bye! :) )


	3. THE LEG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, INTERNET!!! Nice to see ya again! I hope you like how I made the last chapter a bit longer. I'm sorry to say that I think this one is gonna be a little bit shorter, but hey, hopefully you like it anyways. Thanks ~ GirlWonder

When I wake up, I hear the doorbell ring, and Mark goes to answer it. I sit up, and quickly fidget with my hair, hoping that it's at least halfway decent when Mark comes back with Bob and Jack in tow.

"Where's Wade?"

"I dunno, he should be here in a few, though."

Then, the doorbell rings again, and Mark goes back. He reappears with Wade, who is following him while rubbing his arm.

"I punched him in the arm for showing up late."

I smile, then Bob speaks.

"SO, can we the bullet wound under all that band-aid?"

I start to bend over, then stop as my leg starts to protest. I then turn to Mark.

"Do you think you could unwrap it please? I would do it myself, but my leg hurts too much when I bend over."

Mark nods, and crouches down, carefully unwrapping my leg. When he's done, he blocks it from my view, but I still hear the others suck in their breath and give off low whistles.

"That has GOT to hurt!"

I lean back, and sigh as Mark wraps it back up in clean bandages, then stands up and turns to the others.

"So, what do you guys think?"

"I honestly don't know, Mark. It doesn't look too bad, if we could just get the bullet out. She should be fine, even without a hospital."

The others nod, then look to me.

"Mark wouldn't let me see it, so I guess I'll just have to take your word for it."

The guys quickly spread a ton of towels on the couch, then have me lie down on them. They leave to get ready, then Wade comes up to me while holding a frying pan.

"I don't think you'll want to be awake for this."

"Wait, what? No, Wade sto-"

The frying pan is the last thing I remember.

(A/N: Hey guys! Wade just diddly-darn did it. Oh well. Wonder if the others heard that or not? *Wink Wink* You'll see when you wake up! Thanks for reading and as always, I'll see you IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! Buh-bye!)


End file.
